The Video Game Jumpers
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: Title may change. A Slender mod causes Jack, Marzia, Tobuscus, and Pewdiepie (Felix) to enter the world of Slender. They have to complete the game and many others and the worst part is: the pain is real. So can they team up and try to find a way to get home or will the video games slowly change them to something bad? Felix/Marzia or cutiepie.
1. The Slender mod

**I got a bit inspired by Wreck It Ralph, an upcoming movie I will watch and a bit of fanart with Pewdiepie and Toby meeting. Then I thought: 'Wouldn't be it funny if Jack, Kristen, Felix (Pewdiepie) and Tobuscus all met?' And then I thought of it more and then Wreck It Ralph inspired me to make them video game jump. Except this time: they'll have to complete the game. Well let's hope this is good...**

* * *

"How's it going, bros? My name is Pewdiepie!" Felix said as he looked at the webcam. His YouTube name was 'Pewdiepie' and he never expected himself to actually earn over 2 million subscribers or bros as he liked to call it. Guess they loved him scaring himself shitless on Amnesia or something. "Today: I'm gonna be playing a 'Slender' mod I found on the internet. It says it's super scary and for you bros, I'm gonna play it. So you better fucking enjoy it!"

He laughed and clicked play. The setting was the same background as in the original mod and he played around for a few minutes, and everything was the same. He kind of enjoyed it and talked about how scared he'll be when the Slenderman comes. But he found 7 notes and needed to find the 8th one, "Alright bros, the slenderman must be scared of me and I managed to survive."

He looked around and saw the note hanging on a tree. Simple enough. He made his character go foward and before he knew it: the Slenderman caught him. He screamed but the weirdest part was: the Slenderman was still staring at him. There wasn't the static that showed you lost. The slenderman just stood there facing him.

"Uh...what's going on?" Felix wondered aloud and suddenly his living room lights turned off.

"Marzia? Is that you? You're already scaring me.." He said feeling scared. There was no answer and he remembered the Marzia had gone to Italy for the week so it wasn't her.

"Um...I'm gonna go now..Well..thanks for watching..brofist.." He said awkwardly as he brofist the webcam. He wasn't going to upload this.

The Slenderman kept staring at him and Felix wasn't so sure what to do. He tried exiting the game but it wouldn't. Was it frozen or something? This time: it flickered once but suddenly Felix's world turned black.

"Hello once again audience! Well not really once again because I managed to get a new mod but who cares?!" Toby smiled at the webcam, greeting his audience. He was playing 'Slender' and had gotten a new mod."They say this mod is super scary and well, you guys are gonna be scared with me whether you like it or not!"

He clicked play and the setting was like the original. He talked about how he woke up, and Griffon managing to get his doggy treats on the floor when he entered the kitchen. The Slenderman didn't show up and Toby joked around saying that the Slenderman was too scared of his epicosity. He grabbed all 7 notes and just needed to find the eighth.

Toby screamed when the Slenderman found him and he lost. But the flickering didn't come. Instead: there were flickering lights on his recording room before it turned off. It couldn't have been Griffon: since he was only a dog and he was living on his own. It could've been a short fuse from turning on too many electronics but it couldn't have been it.

"Well...um..I'm so not uploading this." He said as tried to exit the game. He turned off the screen but it wouldn't budge. This was getting creepy, "This is so not funny.."

Suddenly: the computer screen flickered once but that was all he saw before feeling something hard hit him on the head, knocking him out.

"Check this 'Slender' mod out. People say it scares the heck out of you." Kristen said as she saw Jack enter the room. She was visiting L.A for a few weeks and she being a total gamer and video game design student loved to annoy him with it.

"Okay but I'm not gonna like it." He responded and she clicked play on the laptop.

The setting was like the original and had to find all 8 notes before the Slenderman gets them. For a few minutes, they managed to get notes. They made it up to 7 and still no Slenderman. They figured it would happen by the time they get the 8th note but it could be unexpected. They had managed to find the 8th note on a car but before they could get it: the Slenderman came and they lost.

"That's freaky but what's freakier is that there's no static." Kristen said waiting for the static to appear to show the player lost.

"Maybe it's part of the mod." Jack replied with a shrug.

The lights went out and they thought it was Cyr so they ignored it.  
"And I can't turn it off! I see what the scary part is: it's a virus!" Kristen exclaimed, trying to turn off the laptop. It wouldn't budge.  
Finally, they saw it flicker once. But they went through the same fate that Felix and Toby had after the flicker. The laptop fell to the ground and the screen flickered a few more times before the words: 'Welcome to Slender.' Was written across the screen in red blood.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short! I hope you guys liked what's in so far! I so can't wait for 'Wreck it Ralph'! And if you guys have any questions on how they video game jump: you'll learn as they learn. And I'm listening to 'Hello Zepp' from the Saw Soundtrack while editing this. Well, I'm gonna listen to that song every time I post a chapter of this so that way it can be creepier! Oh Jigsaw…So many people I want you to play a game with…**


	2. HOW DO WE DEFEAT FUCKING SLENDER!

**EmmyMetal**: 0_0..it's storyception! I would love to see that drawing and I tried looking on Deviantart, but since I barely used it, I didn't find it. I found your gallery but still can't find it..Link please? But if you didn't upload it yet...I'll be waiting..And awesome drawings by the way!

**Animation Universe 2005**: Thanks!

**2 reviews, 5 followers and 2 favorites..I'm off to a good start!**

**Please welcome Oragne Spartan, Iridian's Legacy and mademoiselle bijou to the family! Enjoy the chapter I dedicated to you guys. :)**

***Place:**Video game world.  
**Time**: Unknown..but it's night.  
**Video Game:** Slender  
**Setting:**forest*

* * *

Jack, Toby, Felix and Kristen found themselves in the middle of a forest with dying flashlights in their hands. They had no memory of what had happened minutes before and only know that they're in a forest.

"Jack? Felix? Kristen?!" Toby yelped when he shined his flashlight around and saw them.

"What we're fucking doing here is the question!" Felix suggested stomping his foot in frustration of not knowing where he's at.

"Oh my god...I think we're in Slender!" Kristen said looking at the trees and they reminded her of a video game. And it came to her. Slender.

"Don't be silly! We're not in Slender. The video game doesn't exists in real life." Jack pointed out.

"Let's just look around and find a way out. I'll go with Toby." Felix said and they all agreed to it. They walked in different directions and only two flashlights shone: one from each group.

"There's a note in the tree," Toby said and he walked to grab it, "It says 'Get out'...I think Kristen's right about this.."

"Don't be fucking stu-AHH! IT'S THE SLENDERMAN!" Felix screamed at the top of his lungs. Toby saw him and screamed as well and they ran as fast as they could from the Slenderman. Not stopping for breath or checking to see if he's following. They ran like two maniacs and didn't stop until they bumped into Jack and Kristen and all landed on the ground.

"Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Jack said picking himself up.

"We saw the Slenderman! Kristen, your right! And we found 1 note. We have to find all 8 fucking notes before he fucking finds us!" Felix panted shouting some curse words in Swedish.

"We found 2 notes..We'll have to go separate ways to find the notes..." Kristen said quietly. She knew they would probably refuse but it was either pair up and stay here forever or split up and leave sooner.

"Well if it means getting out of here faster: by all means I'll do it." Toby said not wanting to see the Slenderman man.

They saw the Slenderman again and screamed. But before they could run: the Slenderman got out one of his long tentacles that nobody knew he had and caught Kristen and she disappeared. Leaving no trace of her and the Slenderman.

"Wh-what the hell just happened?" Felix wondered aloud.

"I don't know but we have to find the rest of the damn notes if we're gonna see Kristen again!" Jack said, panicky: not sure if it was the fact she was gone or the Slenderman really scared the shit out of him. Probably both.

"Okay! Okay! Just calm down! We'll just go as she suggested and go our separate ways. We'll meet back here in 10 minutes or when one of us screams. Agreed?" Suggested Felix who decided to let his mind get in control: not his nerves.

They nodded and they all went in three different directions: each not sure if they'll see the Slenderman again. Nor would they want to see him.

"Hello once again audience and I'm trapped in Slender," Toby slowly narrated his way. He helped him relax and he felt better: even if he was talking to himself, "So now we gotta find a few more notes and find a way to get the hell out of here.."

He saw a pickup truck and decided to try to open it. It was unlocked: he got in and saw the keys were there. He tried to turn on the engine. The gas was on empty. Just great. And then he saw the Slenderman in the distance and was so scared that he tried to get the car to work: even if it was on empty. And when the Slenderman was nowhere on sight: he got off and found a note by the tree, "Tobuscus, you freakin' noodle, you found a note and it was by the tree!"

Felix was so freaked out that just about any noise made him turn off his flashlight and run to a different direction. Some people called him 'playing a character' whenever he freaked out at any little thing. They thought he was just doing it for the laughs. Oh but they thought wrong! If they could see me now...was the only thought that came across his mind.

Surprisingly enough: he never bumped into a tree or tripped on a rock whenever he turned off the dying flashlight. It seemed like a cycle. Hear noise, shut it off, curse then run, turn it on. Hear noise, shut it off, curse then run, turn it on. He must've repeated that cycles dozens, maybe hundreds, of times. He just wanted to find one note and be on his way to get out of the video game.

"Fuck yes! A note!" He said cheering as he found a note by a tree. But before he could get it, he saw him. The Slenderman. He screamed as loud as he could but it was too late: the Slenderman caught him and he felt his body turn shaky and then a darkness surrounding him.

"Okay..now it's just you and me..." Toby panted as he ran to the designated place where they were supposed to meet.

"How many did you find? I found one." Jack said as he took the note from his pocket. He never saw the Slenderman so he was lucky.

"I found one, too. We have five notes now," He took the notes from his pocket, "Why don't we just pair up and look for the rest? I don't want to see the Slenderman again!"

Jack nodded and they went to an opposite direction and came across a building that was opened. There were white tiles on the inside and they decided to go in and find the notes. Even if it could be the stupidest thing they had done. Besides Jack getting himself drunk and Toby sky diving for a college project...

As they walked inside the building: they saw him in a distance. They screamed and ran out the building: not looking back or checking to see if each other made it out alive. They stopped when they reached the same pickup truck Toby saw. And paused for a few minutes to catch their breaths. They both had made it out alive.

"We're never gonna go back there again! Agreed?" Jack said once his finally caught his breath.

"Agreed!" Toby replied, sitting down on the grass. He got back up once his heart stopped beating fast.

"Let's just split up again. If one of us dies then the other can make it."

"But we don't know what will happen if we die in the game! We could di-"

"Don't say it." Jack interrupted him. Kristen died first so he was trying to make it into his mind that she's not dead for real. And for Felix? He's gone too in the game. So would he honestly, truthfully, without a doubt risk the chances of not doing another YouTube video by splitting up? Yes.

"Well, I guess splitting up it is. Good luck." Toby said then walked away. He just wanted to get the hell out of this place. Splitting up or not: he just wants to be home: where Griffon is probably barking at a mail man or trying to obtain doggie treats. Hopefully the video game time isn't the same as the real world time.

He walked further and further and found another note. Now it was six. It felt like hours when he found the 7th note. He only saw the Slenderman about 3 times. Which is good. Now all he had to do was to find the 8th note. But if he found it: would Jack win along with him? Or would he have to find them by themselves? Hopefully it was a teamwork situation. And then he saw the Slenderman again but this time he stood close to him. He screamed and then he was surrounded by darkness.

_Intro of darkness..._it was the last thought that came across his mind.

Jack heard it and he wished he hadn't decided to split up. But Toby had the notes: not him. So is it a restart now? He felt all his hopes suddenly drop down. It would be forever until he could regain all those notes. 8 notes. But he'll have to keep trying for Felix, Kristen and Toby. Their fates unknown but to them themselves.

He saw the Slenderman again and ran. Ran as fast he could and he bumped into a tree. But the tree had something. A note. He grabbed it and the Slenderman came close to him know. Before he could scream: the Slenderman disappeared. Did Toby find two more extra notes and they counted it in? Did he win? Or did the Slenderman catch him?

Suddenly the trees and grass melted away like it was wet paint lying on a floor outside in the rain. All that was left was nothing. A huge whiteness surrounded him and it was all he could see. Whiteness.

"Congratulations, Jack Douglass. You completed Slender. Please walk further and there will be a door. Open it and you will see your friends and be given further instructions. Thank you and have a nice day." A woman emotionless voice said. Only his name and the word 'Slender' had a little emotion which indicated that those lines were used and they just had somebody say the name and video game title.

He walked forward and soon enough there was a door. Without any thought, he opened it and went inside.

The place seemed futuristic and it was enormous. A desk stood at the middle and there were a bunch of doors and people coming in and out: like a restaurant at rush hour. Some video game characters were even in the place: the Slenderman (he's so gonna murder him after he finds his friends), Wheatley from Portal, a Zombie from Left 4 Dead who waved at him then continued on, and many other video game characters he couldn't recognize. He decided to have a little 'chat' with the Slenderman.

"Dude, where the hell are my friends?!" Jack said to the Slenderman, first time he actually came close to him.

The Slenderman shrugged and walked on. He had no mouth so he couldn't speak and didn't know where they were. And didn't he know that he couldn't speak? What was this guy?! High on drugs or something?

"Thanks for the help!" Jack said sarcastically as he saw the Slenderman walk to 'Assassin's Creed: Revelations'. He wished those people good luck.

"Hi, do you need help with anything?" A teenage girl walked up to him with a friendly smile. She had light purple hair, and brown highlights. Her skin tone was tan which fitted perfectly on her hair and purple eyes. She seemed more like a person who's made for this mod then human.

"I just came from Slender and I'd like to see my friends so we can go home."

The girl's smile faded a little but she still brought it back, "Sure! Follow me. People call me 'Megan', by the way. What's your name?"

"Jack."

Megan said she liked his name and led him to a door that was labeled: Resting room. It seemed like a hotel and there were a bunch of people coming and going: none of which were video game characters. So he didn't have to worry about zombies eating him in his sleep.

"There you are! I can't believe you completed a game like Slender!" Kristen said as she hugged him once she saw him.

"Me neither. But we better go home."

Megan frowned, "You haven't heard?"

"Heard about what?" Toby said suspiciously.

"How about I get you guys a room first then we can talk?" She said and left to the receptionist desk before anybody could speak.

"Something tells me we're gonna be here a while." Felix muttered.

"I got a room. Follow me and I'll show you to your rooms." Megan said as she walked them to the elevators and she pushed a button for the 10th floor. They made it and went a room labeled: '10-24B'. The room seemed like a house: with a living room, kitchen, bathrooms, and 4 separate bedrooms.

"Sit down. I'll tell you what you need to know." Megan said as she pointed to the couches.

They sat down and Megan finally spoke about what they need to know, "If I'm correct: you guys all played a game called 'Slender' and came across on what you say a 'mod' that they say was super scary. Am I right so far?"

They nodded.

"Good. Anyway, you guys got sucked in the game and Jack completed the game. But here's the thing: you can't go home yet."

"What do you mean?" Kristen asked, wondering if she did make the right choice of playing a Slender mod.

"I don't know how it works but you have to complete video games. And the more you play: the closer you will be to go home, or whatever that's called." She said feeling pity on them.

"Hold on: before I go further, why do you sound like you don't know what you're talking about? You're human like all of us. Unless..you're a video game character..." Toby's voice trailed off.

"I'm not. I'm just a sender or program as you like to call it. You're lucky that when you die: you start over the game. But for me, It's game over." Megan said with a sigh.

"Oh. But what happens if all of us die in one video game?" Felix asked.

"It's game over. You start over from the top or begin again when you're ready. After each video game: you'll be escorted to the circle, which is the first place you went, and your allowed to stay as long as you want before you move to the next game."

"Wait, what's your name, by the way?"

"Oh sorry! Forgot about that. I'm Megan."

The rest introduced themselves and they talked a little more about her being a sender. She only knew she was made for tests and that she was one of the first senders made. Many of them died by either glitches or the video game itself. She made it. She finished 'Dead Island' and decided to never play a video game.

"I better go now. I have to make sure that all the video game characters are in their homes. Take all the time you need to rest and please remember: there is no resting in video games." Megan said before leaving the group alone.

"Let's just eat dinner then rest. We'll begin the second video game in the morning." Kristen said.

During dinner, they talked about what the next video game may be. Hopefully it wasn't Slender again. They said goodnight, then headed off to their rooms and fell asleep fast. Hoping to get home soon.

* * *

**Wow...that was a lot of words..Just to make up for not updating sooner! Megan's name does mean something: Like GLaDOS. Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed this!**


	3. Never Left Alone: Part 1- The Training

**Annabeth Everdeen:** I would too! Though I'd want Chuck Norris with me..I might do ACR soon...Once I watch it. Well: re-watch it.  
**  
EmmyMetal:** I'll be waiting...And Walking Dead's a video game too?! Well: I originally wanted them to play 'Dead Island' since I loved the last line in the video game and I haven't watched 'Walking Dead' yet.  
**  
I never grew up with video games and never played a video game besides those demo versions in Target so I might have no fucking clue on what to do. I decided to create my own zombie video game which is a mashup of 'Dead Island', 'Left 4 Dead' and 'Walking Dead'. And alittle bit of 'Hunger Games' for fun. I'm hoping to do 5 chapters per video game at least.**

Please welcome Harry-potter-isa-rebel to the family! Miss you on woozworld, spaaaaceee! And enjoy the chapter I dedicated to you!

Disclamier: All video games belong to their rightful owners and Never Left Alone belongs to me. So if you want to for some reason, use it then you have my permission. But just tell me in advance.  
  
***Place:** Gameomotrix  
**Time:** 08:23 in the morning.  
**Video Game:** Never Left Alone  
**Setting:** Hotel Room in Gameomotrix*

* * *

They woke up at around 8 AM but couldn't even tell what time of it was at first because there was no sun. Only grids played the sky: showing that the universe wasn't complete yet. So they ate breakfast, and headed out to their second video game.

The circle already had some video game characters walking around and they noticed a man wearing a blue and white suit pushing a group of people foward to a room labeled: 'Unusables'. The people seemed to be begging, crying or trying to get away but the man shoved them there and locked the door. He walked away like nothing happened.

"Thank god you guys are here!" Megan said as she ran toward them. Her uniform, which was purple and black, was torn at the legs and arms. But she tried not to notice.

"Uh...what the hell happened to you? And who were those people in that room?" Toby asked, wondering what did happen.

Megan grew pale with fear, "I-I can't explain. It's personal. And those people are senders like me. Except they were newly created and if there's any problem with them: they send them to that room never to be heard from again. But they'd even use senders that are fine anyway. Just for any rule they break. And Gameomotrix has never really been the same...," She looked panicky and worried because she kept looking around, "Anyway, you guys better go to the video game like right now! I'll explain later. Good luck!" She led them to a room which had no labels and they stepped inside: letting the whiteness surround them.

"You-you gotta help me! Please..." A woman said when the whiteness was replaced in a room with a table and chairs.

"What can we help you with?" Asked Felix looking at the woman.

"They're coming..."

"Who's coming?" Asked Toby, already starting to get into the video game.

"I know how to wipe them out entirely. And I need your help. Will yo-" Suddenly the windows broke open and out came a zombie: blood trickling down his chin, shirt and pants torn and patted with blood. He sprang into action and immediately bit the woman: letting her flesh sink into his mouth.

"Oh shit. We're in a zombie game.." Jack muttered looking away from the gory scene. Just another nightmare to keep him up at night.

Suddenly zombies started climbing out the windows heading towards them. They were cornered. Trapped. Was it possible that they will all recieve a game over just a few minutes into the game? Either way: a sudden type of air started to fill the room: knocking out the zombies and them themselves. They fell to the ground in a thud, thinking they lost.

"Their finally awake!" A man said looking at them, noticing them moving and standing up from the ground.

They were in another room. The room had dim lights and seemed like it was dug underground. The place was pretty big and had a couple people there. 20 maybe 40 people. Some were huddled up in a corner, rocking back and forth and muttering in their native language, one couple was making out like there was no tomorrow and others were standing about talking to other people. You could easily who were the rescuers and fighters.

"What's going on?" Kristen asked getting up and brushing the dust from his pants.

"Ever since Adams Carter Josh became president, he's been wasting the money on lab expirements. He must've done something wrong and turned to a zombie. And now: it's the end of the human race for the United States and we're the only ones who survived. We're trying to find more people and how to get out of here." The man said. He had on ordinary clothes but a bit of fresh blood stained it, along with some tears. It showed that he must've saved them from turning to zombies.

"We'll help!" Felix said not thinking. He knew that they were supposed to help: so that the game can finished faster.

"Are you sure? We can't let a bunch of rookies get turned to them. The less people being turned to zombies, the better."

"Yes! You- You can train us!" Jack said understanding Felix. Just play along.

"Alright. We managed to catch some zombies for expiermenting or training. They're kids which means they're slow and easy. Then you'll work your way up to teens then adults. Follow me." He said then pushed a empty bookcase out of the way, revealing a secret passage. He talked to another person, "Keep an eye on those people and help them when they want help."

They were led to a dark tunnel: lighted up by torches and another door was by the other side. They walked, trying to ignore the bones and crossbones lying on the dirt floor. But the leader seemed to ignore it: like he entered this path a billion times before. He opened the door and groans and moans of the zombies filled the room.

The room was pretty big and three cells stood by a corner. Kid zombies, teenage zombies (yes, the teenage zombie girls are sterotyphical since they were fangirl screaming about some song), and adult zombies. Seeing zombies in a video game when you're playing it, is okay but being with them actually upclose: scary as hell.

"We'll begin with the kid zombies and then you'll work your way to adults. If your good enough that is," The man said stepping into a clear glass room which must be the control panel room. He spoke in a microphone, "When you're outside, there may or may not be weapons. Which is why you have to use your hands and feet to fight them off. And please remember: that this is the real world. So the training is a life or death situation. Are you ready?"

They all nodded. There's a chance they might die while training but they were just a few minutes into the video game so it doesn't matter. But they gotta hope it won't be very painful.

"Let the games begin." He said pressing a button and the cage opened for the kid zombies, walking so slow that you can go to a Starbucks and come back and they're still walking away from the cage.

"This is gonna be way too easy..." Felix muttered, running and flipping a zombie kid into a wall. It regained it's balance and continued to walk towards him. He punched it in the face, managed to rip its leg out because it was so easy and smashed its head, the blood and brain sticking from his shoe. He felt like throwing up but knew it was going to be the same process for a billion times. So he'd better start growing used to it.

Jack, Toby and Kristen killed the other Children (that's what they called them. All of the kids are either dead or zombies so 'Children' it is.) With their own unique way. The first time they killed a Children, it felt disgusting, murderous and throwing up but they had to get used it. It was the only way to survive the video game. The only way.

"Good job, guys. Are you ready for the Teenagers? Again, you'll have to use your hands and feet," The man said smiling with satisification as they finished their step 1 of training.

They all said 'yes' and he nodded. He opened the cage and let half the Teenagers out. He'll need them for step 2.

The Teenagers were much quicker then the Children but slow enough for them to take. Even killing them took a lot of effort and taken longer. But they had to develop other attacks and were able to kill them. Eventually. It was much more bloodier and messier and tiring by the time they were done. But when they go outside: there will be no breaks.

"Are you now ready for the Adults?" He asked.

They looked at each other for a moment and nodded. The cage opened, letting half the Adults out. And they were much much quicker. But that didn't stop them. They kicked, punched, clawed, bit and did anything they could to kill them. It had taken alot more time but they killed them eventually.

"Now: this time you will get to use weapons," He pushed a button and the wall flipped, showing a display of weapons. Sticks, rocks, guns, bullets, baseball bats, pens, knives, rope and many others stood at the wall along with belts that could hold them, "Only take as many as the belts can hold."

The belts had little pockets for weapons so they put on the belts and took the knives, guns, bullets and baseball bats. Pens and rope? What can you do with that? Make them write to death and hang them? They still took the rest, just in case. Better safe then sorry. They nodded and the man opened a button, realsing a bit off the Teenagers and Adults.

"It's murdering time!" Toby yelled as he swung his bat at a Teenager's head so hard he knocked its head off its body.

Kristen clicked the pen and it was an ordinary pen. How great. Suddenly an Adult came rushing toward her and with fear, she jabbed the pen into the Adult's arm. It fell to the ground and was dead. A poison filled pen. Sweet! Clever move though, "The pen is poison! Try it out!"

Jack did and found it much easier then hitting an Adult with rocks. He used a gun and was able to shoot a Teenager in the head. And it was his first time using a gun.

Felix sliced a zombie in half with a knife and used the baseball bat to knock it senseless even if it was already dead.

The time it was to kill them was much quicker then killing the Children, Teenagers and Adults combined. The man smiled with satisfication and stepped out of the control panel room, "Good job, guys. I guess I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Ryder Jacobs. What's your names?"

After they introduced themselves, Ryder looked at the dead corpses of the zombies, "You did good for a bunch of rookies. When your ready, you can find help. Come: I'll show you to your rooms where you will sleep for the night."

Kristen looked at the room. Blood everywhere, hands, legs and other body parts scattered around. Brain bits and zombie guts covered her shoes. This made everything stick to her stomach and she wanted out. But she was now facing reality. And the reality was a video game.

"Mommy...save me..." A Children managed to get up and slowly crawling to her from across the room. If you don't kill a Children but you managed to knock them out or do something really painful to them, they turn back to a human.

Before she could even respond or reassure the child that everything was alright, a loud bang filled the room and the child stopped moving. It was Jack, "Be careful, Kristen. The kid may look normal now, but you never know. Besides, the kid deserves to die then live with a zombie infestation. Unlike us, he can't go home. This is his home. Let's go."

Kristen nodded and he put his arm around her, and they closed the door and followed along the rest.

* * *

**With the whole Children turning back to normal part: I was thinking Dead Space..I'm never gonna watch it fully, I'll leave you at that. Okay give me an honest answer: would you honestly buy the game if it was true? Just wondering..well I wrote half this during Hurricane Sandy's winds are blowing my hometown. Anyway, review and until next chapter! Oh my music….I just did a proofread check and there were no gramatic mistakes or misspellings in this chapter! Everything is perfectly ..**


	4. Author's update: Please read

**Annabeth Everdeen:** Haha...we're lucky!

**I'm-a-Harry-Potter-rebel:** I know right? We should totally set up a time to meet up or something! Space cops are coming...act cool!

**Me:** heheh...welcome to my stories? I dunno...I make people cry sometimes so I should really just be labeled 'the girl who causes tears' or something!

**Stalking Slaskedukke:** thank you! And the reason why I stopped continuing was because of the breaking up situtation.

* * *

So as some of you may know by now, Jack and Kristen is a no show anymore. Because of that, I felt really awkward to even continue this story so I stopped. But now: I don't want to let anybody down. So here are my choices.

-Change this to a Felix (Pewdiepie)/Marzia story.

-Keep it Jack/Kristen.

-Give the story up in general.

So I'll let you guys decide: Edit Kristen out and replace it with Marzia, keep it Jack/Kristen or cancel and delete this story. You guys can decide. Next chapter is the results with the new chapter.


	5. Never Left Alone: Part 2-Another day

**Annabeth Everdeen:** Yeah...it's sad. If Kristen moved with Jack or whatever, they would've still been together I bet. Oh well...I have a feeling they'll be back eventually but until then.

**EmmyMetal:** Yeah...I miss them...but I guess it's better I don't get involved in those type of fics..Jack knows who I am and with the whole MyMusic fanfiction thing: awkward...

**ZaneWalker:** Aww..thanks!  
**  
celestialstarynight**: hey, your back! :D

**mermaid lauren:** wow..really? Aww thanks!

**The unknown evil:** Haha..I ship it!

**AthenaFangGranger26:** Thanks so much!

**WritingWithFreedom**: Haha..i won't give up on the story!  
**  
Changed my username so yeah…Thanks to everybody who told me not to give up on this story. I won't! I'm way too fucking lazy to actually take out Kristen and put Marzia in the last few chapters so I'll just leave it like that for a while...**

* * *

"Marzia...is it really necessary for you to design for fashion during a time like this?" Jack asked folding his arms and eyeing her annoyingly.

They were both in the group's bedroom which was really 4 cots. Marzia was sitting down close to her cot, drawing from a notebook she found and a pen she had in her pocket before she was sent to the video game world.

"Yes! I thought you knew me," She replied not looking up but looking deep into her notebook and trying to sketch the right dress, "And designing relaxes me...like how being a grammar cop relaxes you." She looked up, smirked at him then went back to her work.

"Hey! I'll have you know that a fan requested for me to do it!" Jack protested.

"Whatever makes you feel satisfied."

"Quit acting like children or you will get eaten by children," Ryder said coldly, "All of you guys will have to leave soon and you know that so mature."

"Sorry." They both said in unison.

"Besides...how are we gonna be able to fight these zambies? It's 4 against a billion!" He said letting his Swedish accent flow as he and Toby walked toward them. They were actually becoming good friends.

"You'll be able to fight them off...it's like in every movie or something, you find more survivors. Are you guys ready?" Ryder said preparing them to send them off.

Silence was heard.

"I'll take it as a yes. Now follow me." He walked off the room and the rest unwillingly followed.

They were immediately given weapons, backpacks and 'good lucks' from the survivors.

"Find my daddy, please?" A little girl begged them before they began to leave. She obviously didn't know.

Ryder gave a small nod meaning, 'He's gone. Play along.'

Marzia stepped forward before she could let anyone else speak, "Sure, we'll certainly try..."

"Thank you!" The little girl cried in excitement before handing her a doll. A small, torn one, "You'll know who my daddy is when he recognizes it. He made it himself!"

Marzia had to look away so the girl couldn't see her eyes starting to burn red. Jack stepped forward, "I know we'll find it. I promise we will find your father and bring him to you."

"Thanks so much! Your heroes!" The girl walked away when a woman called her name, 'Elizabeth'.

The woman was obviously her mother. They saw her mouth, "Thank you." The mother knew what became of him but the girl refused to believe it.

"Good luck..." Ryder said quickly and brushed them outside and closed the door behind them shut.

"Marzia, will you be okay?" Jack asked after silence. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all...the girl needed hope, anyway.

"...yeah...I guess. You didn't have to..."

"I know. You looked like you need someone to back up your story."

"She's gonna learn the hard way though...poor girl..." Felix added in to himself.

"Yeah...but we better go! Zombie murdering time! And they're coming near us, anyway." Toby pointed out.

"Ugh...it feels like we've been walking for hours!" Toby whined for the 300th time.

"It's been 30 minutes, wiseass." Jack groaned.

"Whatever..."

"Hey...look who's complaining! At least you're not the ones drenched in zombie guts and blood!" Felix argued staring at his clothes.

"You did go slightly overboard, honey..." Marzia giggled softly.

"WATCH OUT!"

Jack was suddenly tackled to the ground by a hooded figure. He only grabbed his knife and stabbed the figure's arm as far as he could. The figure stumbled to the ground and grabbed it's arm in pain and yanked the knife off. He tackled the figure and pulled off the mask.

"But you're just a kid!" Jack stammered as the person only revealed to be a girl who looked maybe 11 or 12.

"And you're a dick," The girl replied grabbing her arm and whining in pain, "What the hell was that for, you bastard?!"

"You tackled me to the ground! Do you even know what you're saying?!"

"Quit arguing with the kid and help the kid!" Toby jumped in.

"Fine...," Grumbled Jack, not willing to help his attacker.

He knelt down to her and was about to touch her arm when she flinched, "How can I trust you?"

"Jesus...," he muttered under his breath, "Fine...we'll just leave you here to get an infection. See if I care!"

He was about to walk off when the girl replied, "Wait...fine, I can trust you."

Jack turned back and helped her with her arm, "Good. Now what's your name anyway?"

"Autumn...what about you guys?" She asked Jack and the others who she know knew exisited.

After they introduced themselves and Jack finally helped her, she stood up, "I'm sorry, Jack that I attacked you..."

"And I'm sorry I stabbed you." He replied.

"We can't let you go out on your own, so do you want to stay with us?" Marzia asked gently.

Autumn nodded.

"How old are you, anyway?" Felix asked as they continued walking.

"10."

They all looked at her shockingly. And Jack couldn't help but mutter, "I got attacked by a 10 year old."

"Congratulations. You're a man." Autumn smiled.

"This will be fun." Felix whispered to Marzia and she only giggled and nodded.

"I think I see another zombie in the distance..." Toby said miles of walking later.

"And another one..." Said Marzia.

"And two more..." Added Felix.

"Oh shit...another zombie war..." Jack cursed.

"Ready then?" Asked Felix, preparing his gun.

"Autumn, are you sure you can handle this?" Jack asked to her. He began to have a liking towards her. Even if she did attack him.

She grabbed a sword from Marzia, "I was born to do this."

"Okay...we fight in 3..," Felix counted down as the zombies came closer, "..2..."

"One!" They all shouted and took different directions and began to fight.

* * *

**I did finally watch the Walking Dead gameplay but I don't want overuse zombie video games so I created Autumn: the opposite personality of Clementine! Well…thanks for everybody being so patient and I'll try to get the next chapter in sooner!**


	6. Never Left Alone: Part 3-Secrets kept

**Celestialstarynight: ** We all do!

**Haha sorry for not updating much…**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Marzia knew that it would be dangerous to travel by night, "We have to find a place to sleep. It's gonna be too dangerous to walk."

"Yeah...where should we sleep?" Jack said as he looked around.

"There's some trees there...maybe we can chop it down and create a small barrier around us?"

"Marzia, you're a genius." Toby remarked.

They walked to the trees. Turns out there were a small forest. So Felix, Toby and Jack ended up chopping up at least 15 trees while Marzia and Autumn picked up twigs to start a fire. Luckily, they were supplied with matches.

The men ended up building a small secure area. It was enough to keep the zombies off and for them to wake up and spring to action. It was a small area but enough for them to sleep and move around. Luckily, Autumn was supplied with canned food.

"Autumn...if you don't mind telling us, why are you here?" Jack said as he watched Marzia cook the canned food.

"No." She replied simply.

"Well if you're not ready to tell, you could've said that."

"The food's ready." Marzia interrupted the silence.

After the food, everyone agreed to take turns on night watch. Jack first, then Felix, Toby, and Marzia. They all knew Autumn was too young to be able to take such a task even if she did protest she could handle it.

It was night and Jack was taking first shift. He was quickly startled by Marzia, "Marzia, quit scaring me! Unless you want me to get a heart attack!"

"Sure beats getting bitten, then," She laughed softly at her own joke before turning serious, "What will happen to Autumn?"

"I dunno...," He looked at Autumn, who was sleeping soundly in her sleeping bag, "I'm worried about the kid."

"Me too. So far, none of us has gotten dead yet."

He noticed her incorrect grammar but restrained himself from correcting her since now wasn't a 'Your Grammar Sucks' moment, "I know. One of us could be dead at any time."

"And if we all die...will Autumn live even if we all die or will she not even make it to the end?"

"Just get some sleep. You will need it."

She nodded and walked away to her sleeping bag. She paused, "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"The pain was real." She went to her sleeping bag without saying another word.

"Oh." Was all he said before looking at the sky. It was a clear night sky and you could see all the stars. Those damn constellations. It felt too mocking. He thought, _"If I die...it will be like I'm actually dying. I wonder if Felix, Toby or Marzia remember what happened to them after they died...Did they go back to that Video Game place and talked with Clementine or don't remember anything at all?"_

* * *

"Where's Autumn? She wasn't by her sleeping bag when I woke up...," Marzia said when she approached Toby, Felix, and Jack.

"That's what we were gonna ask you..." Toby said standing up.

"Aw man...she didn't ditch us, did she?" Felix groaned.

"No...Her stuff is still here." Jack looked around at her backpack's contents. He found a family photo. He shoved it back in, not showing everybody.

"Then where could she be?" Marzia said worriedly, "Should we go out and find her?"

"But what if she comes back?" Felix added.

"I say we go out and find Autumn...," Toby argued.

They all agreed to find Autumn. They packed up all their things and her things and set out to find her. It was easy since there were footprint tracks leading up to a town they hadn't noticed. It was a town filled with those zombies. It took them about 10 minutes to walk to the town. One step and automatically they ran towards them, adults, children, and the teenagers. Guess they'd have to fight them before finding Autumn…

* * *

"NO..."

They heard that scream. They were done killing off the last zombie when they heard it. It was coming somewhere but where? They were wandering around a ghost town. Maybe it was a person about to get eaten...but the voice was too familar...

"Autumn!" They all said in unison and ran to where the voice was.

"Emily...please...stay calm...let her go...," They hid behind barrels and watched the scene. (Felix was about to say 'Barrels!' But Marzia put her hand over his mouth.)They were waiting for the right moment to attack.

Autumn was there indeed. But there was another girl who was tied up with a gun in her mouth. The girl was maybe 9 or maybe even younger. Maybe the girl was Emily. The man shoved the gun a bit deeper into her mouth and Emily winced in fear, "Shut up! I'll make the decisions."

"Please...take me instead...I'll do anything...just let her go...," Autumn never looked so desperate and frightened. They had to help her.

Toby mouthed, "One...two...three..."

They jumped out of the barrels and attacked the man with the gun. He was a strong man for sure by the way he managed to make them land in the ground. Marzia managed to get the gun out of his reach but it was hard to even stab the man.

"Alright that's it...I'm tired of this bullshit." He managed to fight them off, grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger twice. He ran off once the shots were made and disappeared.

Two bodies lay on the floor lifeless.

Autumn and Emily.

"Jesus Christ..." Felix said before all of them quickly ran over to the two girls.

"Emily's gone. No pulse or anything..." Toby sadly said after Marzia and himself trying to check for any life of the little girl. She was shot in the leg but she couldn't handle the blood loss.

"Autumn's still breathing...," Felix said with a relief. But she wouldn't last long. She was shot in the back. But she too, wouldn't be able to handle the blood loss.

"I'm sorry Emily..." She obviously thought that Emily was still alive or knew the horrifying truth.

"It's not your fault..." Marzia said soothingly.

"I'm sorry I ran off...I thought I could...save..."

"You'll restrain yourself...just rest, okay?"

"Will I wake up again?"

"Yes, we'll just help you...but we need you to go to sleep or relax." Jack lied. He didn't like lying at all to her but there was no other choice.

"...but I can't sleep."

"Think of happy memories."

"Okay...thank you." she whispered as she closed her eyes into a peaceful sleep.

She never woke up.

* * *

**Listening to 'Steve Jobs Vs Bill Gates Epic Rap Battles of History' while editing this. Haha so perfect to listen! I'll try to update sooner and change Kristen to Marzia soon. No, I will not add Erin in and replace Marzia or just add her in…I don't know Erin at all well and it will annoy everyone, even me. I'll try to update sooner but no promises!**


End file.
